Carnets de guerre
by Mayura Kl
Summary: Emily est serveuse à la Tête de Sanglier. Jusque là, rien de bien fascinant. Mais lorsqu'elle rencontre un client un peu trop intéressant et que son patron, Abelforth, commence à prétendre que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour, sa vie prend un tout autre tournant...
1. La Tête de Sanglier

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Nouvelle fic, dernière de mes archives avant que je n'évolue vers des styles différents et que je commence à m'éloigner du monde de la fanfiction pour voler de mes propres ailes et développer mes projets littéraires personnels...

Cette fic est déjà terminée chez moi, donc la publication sera régulière. 26 chapitres prévus, dans un style que j'espère faire osciller entre le drame et la romance.

* * *

**PARTIE I : LA TÊTE DE SANGLIER**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La Tête de Sanglier**

_Quatre Moldus retrouvés morts près de Paddington Street, tués d'une manière que la police locale n'a pas déterminée, sans doute d'un _Avada Kadavra_._

Et c'était tout. Une brève tout en bas à droite de la dernière page de la Gazette du Sorcier d'octobre 1995. De toute façon, ce n'était que quatre Moldus, et on n'allait tout de même pas faire un long article larmoyant pour quatre Moldus, non ? Abelforth Dumbledore reposa rageusement le journal sur la petite table crasseuse et marmonna dans sa barbe "Et avec ça on veut encore nous faire croire que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'y est pour rien..."

Emily Swan, la jeune serveuse de la Tête de Sanglier, était sans doute la seule à avoir entendu cette réflexion qui avait échappé au propriétaire des lieux. Et pour cause, elle nettoyait à cet instant précis la table juste à côté d'Abelforth. Elle choisit néanmoins la prudence et ne releva pas. Depuis trois ans qu'elle travaillait là, elle avait appris à connaître Abelforth et elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à avoir de grandes discussions politiques, à s'engager ou à agir. Il préférait rester caché, et bien lui en prenait sans doute, ce genre d'instinct de survie pouvait se révéler salvateur par les temps troublés qui couraient. Pourtant, Alberforth ne paraissait pas dupe, et certains éléments s'échappaient de sa bouche comme par accident à des moments inattendus. Sans lui, Emily ne se serait sans doute jamais posé de questions sur la mort de ces quatre Moldus, et elle aurait continué à vivre dans une innocence tranquille. Elle aurait cru le Ministère qui proclamait que Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas de retour. Elle tenait toutes ses informations de ce qu'Alberforth daignait parfois partager plus ou moins volontairement, et c'était bien rare.

La clientèle de la Tête de Sanglier se trouvait également être une mine d'informations. Parfois inquiétante, souvent intéressante et toujours étonnante, impossible de s'ennuyer ! Sans cette population hétéroclite, parfois perdue, parfois désespérée mais toujours décidée, qui défilait devant elle, Emily aurait détesté son travail. De toute façon, la plupart de ses tâches étaient ménagères, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement épanouissant mais lui assurait au moins un revenu. Avec le temps, Emily parvenait même à repérer plus rapidement les clients les plus fascinants et à ajouter ainsi du piment à son quotidien. En cet instant, elle avisa deux vieux hommes barbus qui parlaient dans leur coin depuis presque une demie heure, sirotant un mélange infâme à base de Whisky Pur Feu commandé au comptoir. Elle s'approcha discrètement d'eux, toujours armée de son éponge et de son chiffon pour lui servir d'alibis, et continuant à épousseter les tables vides. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proches d'eux pour entendre leurs murmures, elle surprit quelques mots du plus vieux :

- Aurais besoin de plus... Vous savez comment vont les affaires en ce moment...

- Je peux pas me permettre !

- On est traqués de partout. Ces gens du Ministère deviennent aigris alors ils se défoulent sur des pauvres gens comme nous, moi je vous le dis. Et c'est la guerre pour récupérer le moindre chaudron !

Lorsqu'il aperçut Emily, l'homme resserra sa cape vert bouteille trop petite autour de lui et parla encore plus bas. Il était temps d'aller voir ailleurs. Sans doute un simple marchand qui revendait certaines marchandises rares au noir comme cela arrivait souvent en ce moment. Les Gallions devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à trouver pour tout le monde.

Le seul autre client était un homme imberbe, très jeune, qui dégustait à l'autre bout de la salle une bière forte aromatisée magiquement par le barman. Le fait d'être assis seul dans un endroit plutôt mal famé ne paraissait pas le troubler outre mesure et il lisait paisiblement le même exemplaire de la Gazette qu'Albelforth, le visage impassible. Macbeth, le chat noir de compagnie du barman, poussa un miaulement strident pour réclamer sa dose de nourriture et Albelforth se leva lentement de mauvaise grâce pour lui donner. Albelforth se donnait toujours un mal fou pour râler à longueur de journée contre ce chat mais Emily savait parfaitement qu'en réalité il l'adorait.

- Vous désirez une autre consommation ? demanda poliment Emily au jeune homme solitaire.

Celui-ci releva ses yeux très noirs et secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Vous avez vu cette sordide affaire de meurtre ? demanda-t-il soudain à voix basse.

Sa voix s'était transformée en murmure et Emily aurait même douté que la question s'adressait à elle, si elle n'avait pas été le seul être vivant suffisamment proche de lui pour pouvoir l'entendre. Ahurie, Emily décida de jouer l'innocence. Elle avait bien entendu lu la brève mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que quiconque d'autre qu'elle ou Abelforth lui trouve une quelconque importance.

- Laquelle ? La une d'aujourd'hui ne parle que de la victoire des Harpies de Holyhead, ce qui ne me paraît pas une si mauvaise nouvelle ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Parlez pour vous, moi je supporte Flaquemare, renchérit l'inconnu non sans ironie.

- Je n'avais jamais encore croisé un de leurs supporters, vous me voyez ravie de constater que ce n'est pas une espèce complètement disparue, rétorqua Emily en se calquant sur l'humeur de l'homme.

- Il est vrai que leurs derniers résultats ne sont pas fameux, mais ils reviendront. Blague à part, il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie. Je faisais bien sûr allusion à la mort de ces quatre pauvres Moldus.

Son regard s'était fait soudainement encore plus sombre tandis qu'il évoquait le drame.

- Oh, je n'avais pas vu. Les brèves en fin de journal ? questionna Emily avec un air qu'elle espérait naïf.

Il n'était jamais bon d'avoir l'air d'en savoir trop, elle l'avait appris au contact de son employeur. L'homme hocha affirmativement la tête pour toute réponse. Comme il semblait attendre un commentaire, la jeune femme tenta une réaction convenue :

- Quelle tragédie ! Vraiment, on n'a l'impression de n'être plus en sécurité nulle part en ce moment. Un accident est si vite arrivé.

- Un _accident_... Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire.

Emily avait dit ça un peu au hasard, et elle fut surprise que la réflexion de son interlocuteur soit, contrairement à la sienne, empreinte d'une réelle conviction.

- Quel est votre nom ? questionna-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

- Emily.

- Moi c'est Erwan.

Elle ne lui avait rien demandé, mais elle accueillit l'information avec un sourire poli. En plus, l'inconnu commençait sérieusement à l'intriguer. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient trop bien coiffés, sa cape noire trop propre et trop sobre, il n'avait pas le profil des gens qui traînaient habituellement par ici. En fait, il avait plus le profil d'Emily : il aurait pu se fondre dans une masse, personne ne l'aurait particulièrement remarqué.

- La "police locale"... Ils font sans doute allusion à la police moldue. Les pauvres, ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre.

Emily était maintenant un peu mal à l'aise. Erwan semblait presque au courant de trop de choses, et contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'avait pas de contrôle sur la conversation, pas de contrôle sur ce qu'elle entendait. Elle ne pouvait pas bondir innocemment à une autre table et sauter à une autre conversation, légèrement.

- C'est une période bien orageuse.

Parlait-il du temps ? Fort heureusement, trois vieilles dames un peu folles vêtues de façon excentrique firent une entrée fracassante dans le bar. Des habituées, des amies. Emily, soulagée d'échapper au regard lourd de l'inconnu solitaire, s'empressa d'aller les accueillir, alors qu'elle ne faisait même pas ce genre de choses spontanément d'habitude. Dans le coin, elle vit Erwan se replonger dans le Gazette, comme déçu par son attitude. Mais comment pouvait-il être _déçu_ alors qu'il n'était pas supposé attendre quoique ce soit d'elle ?

Non, Emily n'aimait pas tellement son travail. Mais au moins, la majorité du temps, elle était tranquille. Elle était nourrie, elle avait sa petite chambre à l'étage, chambre qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir propre, bien rangée et agréable, elle avait une petite paye tous les mois pour les extras et un jour de congé par semaine, le dimanche. Et surtout, surtout, ce travail un peu pourri lui offrait un alibi en or, une cachette de choix. Elle préférait de loin son ancien emploi chez Fleury & Bott sur le chemin de Traverse, elle aimait tellement les livres ! Mais son ancien patron avait découvert la vérité. Il avait assuré que le fait qu'Emily soit la seule Cracmolle de sa grande famille de sorciers ne lui posait pas tellement de problèmes, mais qu'elle risquait trop sur le Chemin de Traverse, trop exposé. En effet, par les temps qui couraient, les Cracmols n'étaient que rarement appréciés, souvent poursuivis, parfois jugés pour des crimes complètement absurdes, quand ils ne disparaissaient pas tout simplement dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Monsieur Bott lui avait conseillé de se cacher ici et lui avait trouvé cette petite place auprès d'Abelforth Dumbledore. À l'heure qu'il était, Emily ne savait toujours pas s'il avait été honnête et s'inquiétait sincèrement pour sa sécurité, ou s'il se souciait juste de se débarrasser d'elle parce que sans pouvoirs magiques, il la considérait plus un poids qu'autre chose. Quoiqu'il en soit, à la Tête de Sanglier, Emily s'appliquait toujours à aider le plus possible Abelforth pour qu'il n'ait rien à lui reprocher, et elle faisait toutes les tâches ménagères sans magie, sans se plaindre. Abelforth n'avait jamais relevé ce point étrange, que ce soit par ignorance ou par altruisme...

Les trois vieilles dames piaillaient maintenant et se racontaient des potins comme des adolescentes. Le vieil homme qui revendait des marchandises au noir et son client étaient partis. Somme toute une journée normale de plus.


	2. L'inconnu

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'inconnu**

Une semaine plus tard, un matin ordinaire, Emily fut réveillée comme d'habitude par le bruit assourdissant que faisait son patron avec la vaisselle. Comme toujours, il préparait son copieux petit-déjeuner et était terriblement matinal. Macbeth se glissa jusqu'à elle pour quémander une caresse en miaulant et elle se décida à se lever pour affronter la journée qui viendrait. Un samedi. Elle aimait bien le samedi, c'était généralement la journée où il y avait le plus de clients au bar et parfois les élèves de Poudlard avaient leur journée de permission à Pré-au-Lard. Ils ne s'aventuraient que rarement jusqu'ici mais cela arrivait parfois. Emily adorait les observer du coin de l'œil. Parfois elle mimait discrètement leurs gestes, quand ils dégainaient naturellement leur baguette magique par exemple. Ils représentaient tout ce qu'elle aurait pu être si elle avait eu des pouvoirs magiques comme tous les autres membres de sa famille. Cette simple pensée la rendit nostalgique et la fit repenser à son cauchemar de la nuit...

_- T'es mauvaise ! Même lancer un _Silencio_ à un pauvre crapaud tu sais pas faire ! Tu vaux pas mieux que ce crapaud, Mily. _

_Le rire cruel de Pernelle retentit. Ce n'était qu'une gamine qui ne savait pas à quel point elle était impitoyable avec sa sœur. Elle, elle était douée. Un _Silencio_, elle savait en lancer un à neuf ans, son père lui avait appris. Elle suait la confiance en soi et la réussite. Même son prénom peu commun attirait les questions, alors que des Emily il y en avait partout. Et Emily pleurait, elle voyait des crapauds partout et elle rêvait qu'elle avait le pouvoir de les faire taire, elle rêvait qu'elle aussi elle pouvait refaire le monde rien qu'avec sa baguette magique... _

Emily tenta de reprendre ses esprits. À quoi bon repenser à sa sœur Pernelle maintenant ? Pernelle avait déjà fini sa scolarité à Poudlard, et Emily préférait ignorer ce qu'elle était devenue parce qu'elle n'avait presque plus de contact ni avec elle ni avec ses parents. N'eût été l'intervention de son frère, le cadet de Pernelle, elle aurait presque pu les considérer comme morts. Ses parents avaient daigné s'intéresser à elle jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, essayant de lui apprendre les choses du monde magique, puis en ce terrible mois d'août où elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre de Poudlard, ils avaient compris que tout espoir était perdu et ils avaient abandonné. Ils avaient inscrit Emily dans un pensionnat moldu "pour qu'elle y retrouve des gens comme elle", et elle n'avait plus vu ses parents qu'en juillet et en août. Certes, ils subvenaient à ses besoins, mais c'était tout. Ils daignaient à peine lui demander comme se passaient ses cours moldus. Elle était douée en littérature, mais personne ne s'en souciait de toute façon. À dix-sept ans, son diplôme moldu en poche, Emily était partie de chez elle pour toujours et avait souhaité renouer avec le monde magique en trouvant du travail chez Fleury & Bott. Elle accompagnait tous les ans son grand frère dans cette boutique au moment d'acheter les fournitures de rentrée et elle l'avait toujours fascinée.

Aujourd'hui, à vingt-trois ans, il ne restait plus à Emily que deux repères dans la vie : son frère Alcide et ses meilleurs amis de son ancien pensionnat moldu qui n'étaient plus que trois. Les autres amis qu'elle avait pu se faire là-bas s'étaient perdus dans les méandres de la complexité des relations humaines ; en clair, ils avaient perdu contact, comme cela arrive malheureusement et inévitablement si souvent.

- Emy ! Tu peux me descendre le café de la réserve du haut ?

La voix d'Abelforth parvint à arracher la jeune femme à ses souvenirs et elle s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Emy. Ce surnom était venu assez naturellement. Au tout début il l'appelait Mily, mais elle détestait ce raccourci et le lui avait fait savoir. C'était celui de son enfance, celui que ses parents et sa sœur utilisaient. Il lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs qu'aujourd'hui seul Alcide pouvait encore oser l'utiliser sans s'attirer un regard noir.

Emily descendit les escaliers à la volée et dans le bar, et la constante odeur de chèvre qui y régnait la prit à la gorge. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à en faire abstraction et elle s'attela à préparer le café pour elle-même, le barman, et un client matinal, un habitué d'âge moyen et au regard rieur qui travaillait à Derviche et Bang et qui, pour une raison inconnue, venait tous les matins prendre son café à la Tête de Sanglier. Il parlait avec Abelforth.

- Vous rendez-vous compte, toute notre livraison de lunettes à vision nocturne défectueuse ! se plaignait l'homme. Et un colis de nos appareils photos magiques était piégé de façon plus que dangereuse !

- Est-ce que ça peut être... un sabotage volontaire ? demanda calmement Abelforth.

- C'est fort possible. Mais qui aurait fait ça... ? gémit l'employé de Derviche et Bang.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Abelforth tandis qu'Emily leur servait le café. Soyez prudent !

La matinée se passa tranquillement, et seuls deux jeunes hommes jouant aux Bavboules apportèrent un peu d'animation à la Tête de Sanglier. Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi, alors qu'Abelforth s'était isolé à l'étage pour tenir à jour les comptes du bar et qu'Emily se retrouvait seule dans la salle du bas, qu'un bruit la tira du livre dans lequel elle était plongée.

Stupéfaite, elle reconnut Erwan, son inconnu. Depuis une semaine, il était venu tous les soirs vers dix-huit heures trente au bar, commandant la même bière et la sirotant lentement en lisant la Gazette du jour, invariablement. Parfois il commentait les nouvelles auprès d'une Emily qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, souvent il restait silencieux. Mais cette fois son attitude était différente, et il débarquait en début d'après-midi !

- Vous désirez une boisson ? demanda Emily en essayant de paraître naturelle pour cacher son trouble.

- Oh, non, non... Ça ira.

Cette fois Emily perdit patience.

- Vous voulez quoi alors ?! Vous attendez quoi de moi ? Me mettre le nez sur toutes les nouvelles les plus atroces de la Gazette ? Je vous préviens, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire celle d'aujourd'hui ! Merlin qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

- Je voulais juste vous inviter à prendre le café avec moi ce soir. Ailleurs qu'ici.

La jeune serveuse en fut si surprise qu'elle faillit lâcher le livre qu'elle tenait toujours à la main et que sa colère retomba d'un coup. Elle dévisagea Erwan une nouvelle fois, oubliant toute politesse. Sans être particulièrement beau, il avait une sorte de charme et une jolie lueur brillait dans ses yeux clairs. Il ne semblait pas méchant. Elle serait contente de sortir un peu de la Tête de Sanglier ce soir et de parler à quelqu'un de différent. Vu son travail acharné le reste du temps, Abelforth lui laissait sans problème quelques moments libres et il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle s'éclipse une demi-heure le temps d'un café. En somme, elle n'avait aucune raison valable de refuser.

- J'accepte, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

- Soyez assuré que cela me fait très plaisir ! Eh bien, à ce soir. Je viendrai vous chercher à dix-huit heures trente. D'ici là, bon après-midi !

Il s'éclipsa sans qu'Emily ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Décidément, elle qui trouvait son quotidien habituellement bien ennuyeux, il lui arrivait quantité de choses surprenantes en ce moment !

Cela ne s'arrêta pas puisqu'elle eut la visite de quelques élèves de Poudlard dans l'après-midi. Ils s'assirent dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus reculé, et elle dut faire preuve de beaucoup d'ingéniosité pour les observer parce que de toute évidence ils ne voulaient pas être vus. Au nombre de cinq, quatre garçons et une fille, ils paraissaient avoir environ quinze ans et arboraient les robes vertes et les insignes de Serpentard. Alcide lui avait expliqué le système des maisons à Poudlard ; il avait été à Serdaigle et prétendait que les Serpentard agissaient toujours de manière louche et avaient une sale inclination à la magie noire. Emily ne savait que trop en penser, mais en l'absence d'autre source elle avait tendance à le croire, d'autant plus qu'elle considérait son frère comme foncièrement intègre et que les cinq élèves avaient effectivement l'air douteux de ceux qui complotent. Néanmoins, elle savait que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, en attestaient la plupart des clients du bar, et sa sœur Pernelle qui avait été à Gryffondor. Selon Alcide, c'était le courage la valeur phare de cette maison, mais Emily ne trouvait pas particulièrement que le courage était le trait de caractère majeur de sa sœur. Si on en croyait les descriptions d'Alcide, Emily aurait volontiers réparti Pernelle à Serpentard.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle observait bouche bée et sans discrétion le petit groupe de Serpentard depuis cinq bonnes minutes et son patron lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Emy, tu vois le petit blond ? lui chuchota Abelforth à l'oreille.

- Oui...

- Eh bien c'est l'héritier Malefoy.

Emily retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise en entendant ce nom familier, le nom d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers.

- Alors tu arrêtes de les regarder avec des grands yeux. Ils viennent ici pour la discrétion, nous on pose pas de questions et on la leur offre. Que l'héritier Malefoy n'ait rien à nous reprocher voire même nous apprécie, ça ne peut être que positif par les temps qui courent... Alors tu évites de faire le ménage trop près de leur table, d'accord ? Retiens que ce jeune homme, par une simple parole à son père, peut tous nous jeter en prison.

- Je comprends. Je l'ignorais. Excusez-moi ! balbutia maladroitement la serveuse.

- Y a pas de mal, jeune fille, répondit Abelforth d'un air bourru.

À ce moment-là, la seule fille du petit groupe de Serpentard leva les yeux vers elle. Elle avait de jolis yeux marrons, mais à la grande surprise d'Emily, c'était la peur qui semblait prédominer dans son regard. Une époque bien moche, aurait dit Abelforth d'un air résigné.


	3. Le café

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le café **

L'héritier Malefoy et ses acolytes avaient déserté la Tête de Sanglier depuis plus d'une heure et demie lorsqu'Erwan revint chercher Emily pour le café à l'extérieur qu'il lui avait promis. Elle s'était déjà arrangée avec son patron qui lui avait volontiers accordé une heure entière de libre. Il arriva pile à l'heure, un air déterminé et indéchiffrable planté sur le visage, et sans un mot il l'entraîna vers les Trois Balais. L'ambiance y était autrement plus agitée et gaie qu'à la Tête de Sanglier et Emily apprécia le changement en pénétrant dans le pub bondé. Erwan les installa à une petite table dans un coin, interpella madame Rosmerta comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours et leur commanda un café chacun - le sien au lait, celui d'Emily avait beaucoup de sucre, Emily avait toujours eu un faible pour le sucre. De toute évidence, il fréquentait souvent l'endroit. Les rires et discussions peu discrètes des autres clients résonnaient dans toute la salle.

Tant qu'ils attendaient leurs boissons, Erwan se contenta de commenter la pluie et le beau temps, mais dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant leurs cafés brûlants, il marqua une pause. Emily en profita :

- Pourquoi m'avoir invitée ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, une émotion trahissant vaguement l'agitation traversa fugitivement le visage d'Erwan. Il finit par balbutier :

- Parce que vous me plaisez.

Ce fut au tour d'Emily de rester bouche bée sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette déclaration. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de silence, elle décida de ne pas le croire. Emily ne se trouvait pas particulièrement jolie et avait du mal à concevoir l'idée même qu'elle puisse plaire à un homme, aussi remettait-elle spontanément en doute cet aveu. Elle se considérait comme extrêmement banale et ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu la remarquer.

- Je ne vous crois pas. Je pense qu'il y a une autre raison.

- Pourquoi tant de méfiance ?

- Vous n'agissez pas comme... comme si vous alliez me draguer. Vos intérêts me semblent flous.

- Vous avez tort. Vous me plaisez vraiment.

Emily resta campée devant lui, muette. Elle attendait de lui des précisions, qui ne vinrent pas.

- Pourquoi moi ? finit-elle par demander, éberluée, voyant qu'Erwan continuait de siroter son café.

- Parce que vous m'intéressez, vous m'intriguez. Vous ne réagissez pas comme les autres. Vous êtes intelligente, vous ne vous voilez pas la face, vous n'êtes pas dupe en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'outre le fait que personnellement j'aimerais vous revoir - même seulement en tant qu'ami, ne vous inquiétez pas - ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard suspicieux d'Emily. En fait, j'ai une autre proposition à vous faire.

Il guettait les réactions d'Emily, qui passait selon les instants de la panique à la curiosité. Finalement la curiosité sembla dominer.

- Nous sommes un petit groupe de personnes qui essayons de collecter de vraies informations à propos du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Parce qu'il est revenu. Appelez-nous des résistants si vous voulez, bref, notre but pour l'instant est juste d'avoir le plus d'informations fiables possibles pour ne pas être surpris le moment venu.

- Pourquoi m'avouer ça ? Pourquoi même aborder ce sujet spontanément ? Je pourrais vous dénoncer au Ministère demain si je le voulais, ils n'apprécieraient pas ce genre de pratique. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne vais pas le faire ?

- Parce que vous n'appréciez pas le Ministère, et que même si c'était le cas, vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne qui dénonce les autres. Vous avez trop d'intégrité pour ça. C'est généralement une force, ça peut être une faiblesse.

- Vous n'avez peut-être pas tort, finit difficilement par admettre Emily. Soit, ce n'est pas mon truc de dénoncer les gens, admettons. Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi, pourquoi prendre le risque de m'avouer tout cela ?

- Rejoignez-nous, répondit simplement Erwan.

- C'est... impossible ! réagit instinctivement Emily.

Comment pouvait-elle être utile à qui que ce soit ? Surtout des gens qui croyaient en une cause et la défendaient, qui avaient un but honnête, qui se battaient. Des gens forts qui voulaient changer le monde et qui pourraient peut-être le changer, tout simplement parce qu'un jour, ils avaient eu la folie de croire que tout était possible. Elle n'était pas de ces gens-là. Elle ne croyait pas en une cause, elle n'était pas forte, elle ne se battait pas. Elle ne possédait même pas de pouvoirs magiques, comment aurait-elle pu leur être utile d'une quelconque manière ?

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Erwan.

Ça, du culot, il en avait. Il ne se démontait pas. Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il irait loin. Mais Emily n'était pas de la trempe des gens qui auraient la force de le suivre.

- Parce que... Je serais un boulet pour vous. Je n'ai pas de compétences particulières...

- Vous espionnez pourtant sacrément bien les gens à la Tête de Sanglier tous les jours ! sourit Erwan.

Cela ne sonnait pas comme un reproche, au contraire il semblait presque approuver. Pourtant, Emily se sentit comme prise sur le fait accompli et rougit.

- Oh, ça... Je peux me faire discrète, parfois. Mais je veux dire que je ne sais rien faire de particulièrement utile.

- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! rétorqua Erwan. Réfléchissez bien !

La jeune femme avait la désagréable impression de n'avoir plus aucun argument en tête, de ne plus savoir comment lui expliquer.

- Erwan... (et c'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom à haute voix), je... Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques. Je suis une Cracmolle, une erreur de la famille Swan. Vous voyez bien que je ne peux pas vous être utile !

Pour la première fois, Erwan parut réellement troublé. De toute évidence, il ne s'y attendait pas et cela modifiait ses plans. Un instant, Emily crut qu'elle allait revivre la même chose qu'avec ses parents, qu'il allait juste l'abandonner parce qu'elle n'était plus digne d'intérêt maintenant qu'il _savait_. Qu'il allait partir sans même finir son café et la planter là. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait eu la folie de lui avouer maintenant alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine ! Elle n'abordait jamais le sujet, normalement. Même avec Abelforth, qui devait sans doute savoir la vérité mais s'en moquait et n'en parlait jamais. C'était tacite, on n'en parlait pas, évité comme tout sujet trop douloureux. Ce n'était pas un aveu qu'on arrachait comme ça, dans un instant de folie.

- Ça ne se voit pas particulièrement au premier abord, vous avez dû avoir de bonnes bases d'éducation sorcière.

Erwan avait prononcé ces mots au bout d'un temps infini, et très lentement, comme s'il choisissait soigneusement ses formulations pour ne pas la blesser.

- Oui et non, répondit Emily.

Sa voix s'était faite instinctivement un peu plus sèche comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait son passé.

- J'adore les livres, expliqua-t-elle, donc j'en ai lu beaucoup et j'ai pas mal de connaissances théoriques. J'aime beaucoup les potions par exemple, parce que ça me rapproche du monde magique et que je peux faire la plupart sans lancer de sorts. J'ai aussi pas mal étudié la divination et l'arithmancie, enfin tout ce qui ne demande pas de pratique magique.

- Vous admettez enfin que vous savez faire des choses, à part le ménage à la Tête de Sanglier ! Ça fait une semaine que j'attends ce moment ! s'exclama Erwan.

- Je... je ne sais pas. Je n'aborde pas beaucoup le sujet avec des sorciers... ordinaires, disons, ce qui fait que je n'ai aucune idée de mon niveau dans ces domaines par rapport à un sorcier moyen.

- Je comprends... Le sujet doit être douloureux pour vous, si vous voulez nous pouvons parler d'autre chose.

Emily apprécia la façon simple et franche d'Erwan de présenter les choses.

- Je reste persuadé que vous nous seriez utile quand même. C'est entièrement à vous de décider de nous rejoindre ou pas maintenant.

- Je... je suis désolée, je ne sais pas... Malgré tout, je ne me sens pas de taille.

Devant le regard insistant d'Erwan, elle flancha partiellement.

- Je vous promets d'y réfléchir et de vous tenir au courant.

- Merci beaucoup, ça représente déjà beaucoup pour moi. Comme je vous le disais, même sans intérêt aucun j'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir.

- Ah, euh...

Emily se sentait un peu bête à présent. Erwan se confiait à elle si sincèrement, comme si c'était facile et naturel pour lui de dire ces choses-là ! Elle ne savait que répondre à de telles déclarations, rougit violemment et eut le réflexe de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres avant de réaliser qu'elle était vide. Elle se sentait encore plus bête après ce geste.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'attends pas de réponse. Juste, faites-moi savoir si vous me repoussez ou pas. Je vous parle d'amitié en tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Emily resta silencieuse. Jamais personne ne lui avait témoigné tant d'intérêt, en fait, et elle avait peur de se rendre complètement ridicule. Or, la peur du ridicule la paralysait. Sa dernière relation avec un homme datait d'il y a longtemps maintenant, lorsqu'elle travaillait encore chez Fleury & Bott. Un hasard, et ça n'avait pas duré. Maintenant, elle ne sortait presque plus, et à part Abelforth, les clients de la Tête de Sanglier, Alcide et ses trois anciens amis du pensionnat moldu, elle n'avait aucun contact avec aucun être humain. Elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de se lier durablement avec quelqu'un, et elle ne savait plus tellement comment réagir. À vrai dire, penser à tout cela lui donnait un peu mal à la tête, et le bruit environnant constant aux Trois Balais commençait à lui peser, ainsi que les gens qui la bousculaient sans ménagement. Elle avait plus l'habitude de la tranquillité. Sans compter qu'elle se sentait l'obligation de retourner aider Abelforth. Il n'y avait jamais énormément de monde à la Tête de Sanglier, mais s'il devait y avoir une heure de pointe, ce serait à cette heure-ci.

- Je suis désolée, je dois retourner travailler. Je... heu... enfin, merci pour le café.

- Je vais vous raccompagner à votre bar, proposa Erwan. Ce n'est pas très raisonnable pour une jeune femme seule de se promener dans les rues tard par les temps qui courent.

Emily ne savait même pas comment le remercier, et elle esquissa un sourire qui, elle l'espérait, ferait l'affaire. Erwan ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et devisa joyeusement à propos de toutes ses boutiques préférées à Pré-au-Lard sur le chemin du retour.


	4. Le pacte

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Et hop, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Un chapitre important qui marque un tournant pour notre peureuse Emily... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le pacte**

Suite à sa discussion avec Erwan, Emily ne dormit presque pas de la nuit, et son habituelle grasse matinée du dimanche s'en trouva compromise. À sept heures du matin, elle se résolut et, lassée de se retourner dans son lit, se leva. Elle lut un manuel de potions que quiconque d'autre aurait trouvé mortellement ennuyeux pour s'occuper l'esprit. Puis elle entendit Abelforth se lever - il était toujours extrêmement matinal même le dimanche. Elle alla donc préparer le petit-déjeuner pour eux deux. Faute de clients, le barman et la serveuse tuèrent le temps en s'affrontant plutôt sauvagement aux échecs version sorcier. Vers midi, deux jeunes hommes assez mal réveillés vinrent demander si le bar était ouvert et, Abelforth ayant assuré que oui, ils réclamèrent des cafés très fort. Le samedi soir n'était décidément pas reposant pour tout le monde.

En début d'après-midi, Emily n'y tint plus et se rendit chez Scribenpenne. Le dimanche, le magasin était censé être fermé mais la jeune femme avait sympathisé depuis longtemps avec le propriétaire des lieux, un minuscule vieillard ratatiné passionné par son métier qui avait toujours des histoires fascinantes à raconter, et celui-ci lui ouvrit tout de même la porte. Emily aurait adoré travailler chez Scribenpenne mais malheureusement le vieillard n'avait pas besoin d'une assistante pour le moment. À l'intérieur de l'échoppe flottait une odeur d'encre bien plus raffinée que l'odeur de chèvres de la Tête de Sanglier, et Emily se sentait bien parmi les rayonnages remplis d'objets tant affectionnés.

La jeune femme se trouvait à cours de plume et d'encre et comme ce n'était pas des objets qu'Abelforth utilisait réellement très souvent à part pour sa comptabilité, il n'avait pas pu la dépanner. Elle racheta donc tout le nécessaire.

Revenue à la Tête de Sanglier, elle rédigea une lettre à Alcide. Elle s'était un peu éloignée de son grand frère ses derniers temps et à cause de son travail très prenant à Sainte Mangouste elle ne le voyait que très rarement, mais elle considérait son avis comme honnête et sage, et c'était le seul à qui elle avait envie de raconter ses derniers jours en détails pour lui demander conseil. Elle écrivit également une lettre à Thaïs, sa meilleure amie du pensionnat moldu, mais celle-ci était plus courte et occultait quelques détails, les plus gênants ou ceux qu'elle arrivait le moins à expliquer.

Elle envoya ensuite le hibou d'Abelforth à Alcide et résolut d'aller à la poste moldue le lendemain pour envoyer la lettre de Thaïs. Cette tâche achevée, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, comme soulagée d'un poids. L'après-midi se passa rapidement entre parties d'échecs version sorciers - l'esprit libéré, Emily se montra un peu moins nulle et se fit écraser moins radicalement par Abelforth -, lecture de la Gazette du jour et service des quelques clients du dimanche. Elle n'était pas censée travailler le dimanche mais, en l'absence de tâches plus passionnantes, il lui arrivait d'aider un peu son employeur.

Seuls deux clients attirèrent l'attention d'Emily ce jour-là. Le premier fut Erwan, qui revint exactement à son heure habituelle, commanda la même bière et agit tout à fait normalement comme si leur discussion aux Trois Balais n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ses manières étaient tout juste encore plus cordiales voire chaleureuses envers la jeune serveuse.

Le second fut le jeune Malefoy qui s'aventura seulement accompagné de l'unique fille du groupe de l'autre jour alors qu'il était presque huit heures et demie du soir. Affreusement curieuse de savoir ce qui poussait Malefoy et l'autre gamine à se risquer jusqu'à la Tête de Sanglier un jour où ils n'avaient manifestement pas la permission de leurs professeurs et à une heure si tardive, il fallut tout le contrôle d'Abelforth pour qu'Emily reste en place.

- Emy, laisse-les ! lui rappelait-il toutes les cinq minutes.

Le jeune Malefoy et la fille brune à l'air toujours aussi apeuré commandèrent des Bièraubeurres et eurent une discussion plutôt animée pendant environ un quart d'heure. La situation sembla ensuite se calmer, mais il était presque neuf heures et demie lorsqu'ils quittèrent les lieux. Et malgré toute la volonté de son patron de ne jamais se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, Emily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver toute cette situation extrêmement louche.

_- _Accio ballon_ ! _

_Des rires de gamins de treize ou quatorze ans qui courent dans un jardin. Le soleil brillait, tout aurait pu être parfait. Alcide et Pernelle jouaient en tout innocence. Assise au bord, presque cachée dans un buisson, la petite Emily pleurait doucement et silencieusement, un livre serré contre elle comme s'il avait pu être une source de réconfort. Elle aurait tellement voulu jouer avec son frère et sa sœur, comme tout enfant normal ! Mais tous leurs jeux ou presque impliquaient la magie. Ou alors ils jouaient au Quidditch. Emily les enviait. Elle leur enviait tout, depuis leurs pouvoirs jusqu'à leur innocence. Ils savaient d'où ils venaient et où ils allaient, eux. Ils savaient à quel monde ils appartenaient. Emily ne trouvait jamais d'enfant qui lui ressemblait, elle, elle n'était jamais à sa place nulle part. Ni parmi les sorciers ni parmi les Moldus. Était-elle condamnée pour toujours à vivre dans l'ombre de ces enfants prodiges ? _

_Elle ne se sentait pas capable de supporter plus longtemps ce spectacle. Toujours aussi muette et discrète, elle se glissa jusqu'à la cuisine ou elle retrouva ses parents qui préparaient le dîner. Cela aurait pu être un moment chaleureux, et Emily aurait pu participer. Mais encore une fois, ses parents utilisaient leurs pouvoirs magiques, et elle se sentait exclue. Les assiettes volaient à travers la pièce et se posaient à l'endroit voulu, des couverts se lavaient seuls dans l'évier en chantant, et sa mère invoquait des épices. Non, elle se ferait jamais partie de ce monde-là..._

Emily se réveilla brusquement, en sueur. Ou était-ce peut-être de vraies larmes inconscientes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues pendant son sommeil ? Les cauchemars sur son enfance revenaient de plus en plus fréquemment en ce moment. Elle se tourna dans son lit et jeta un regard par la fenêtre à moitié ouverte ; elle dormait toujours les volets ouverts. La noirceur du ciel attestait qu'on était encore en plein milieu de la nuit. La lune presque pleine brillait violemment, et des bruits légers se faisaient entendre dans la rue plus bas. Prise d'une brusque intuition, elle se leva et surprit par la fenêtre un petit groupe de personnes toutes vêtues de noir et encapuchonnées. De son premier étage, elle se trouvait suffisamment près d'eux pour comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas être vus et que, bien qu'ils parlent à voix très basse, leur discussion restait extrêmement animée. Elle repensa aux sinistres prédictions d'Abelforth et d'Erwan sur le retour inévitable de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Se pouvait-il que ces hommes fassent partie de ses partisans ?

Elle se posait trop de questions. Cela ne la regardait pas. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre Cracmolle, elle ne pouvait rien faire, même pas surprendre leurs mots. Tout cela était vain. Elle se recoucha avec un vague sentiment de désespoir lui enserrant le cœur.

Le lendemain soir, quand Erwan débarqua à la Tête de Sanglier à son heure routinière, toujours lisant la Gazette du Sorcier et dégustant sa bière habituelle, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

- Excusez-moi... Puis-je vous parler ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit aussitôt Erwan qui paraissait enchanté qu'elle prenne enfin l'initiative de venir à lui.

- Votre petit groupe de... d'opposants à Vous-Savez-Qui, vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

- Nous sommes une petite quinzaine selon les périodes, des personnes que peut-être vous avez déjà croisées mais je ne peux pas vous révéler leur identité pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Nous sommes actuellement sûrs du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui et nous accumulons les preuves. Nous récoltons toujours plus d'informations et à terme nous espérons pouvoir agir, même si nous n'avons pas encore assez d'éléments.

Il lui désigna tristement du doigt une nouvelle brève dans la Gazette du jour, et elle put lire :

_Un incendie spectaculaire ravage trois immeubles d'un quartier majoritairement de Moldus aisés à Stratford. Les victimes, sans doute principalement moldues, se comptent par dizaines._

Puis une autre :

_Une famille de sorciers de Cobham décimée dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Cinq victimes._

- Il faut se battre, il faut éviter que ça arrive de nouveau !

Erwan avait presque crié à voix basse, exprimant toute sa rage et sa détermination. Emily l'admirait de pouvoir être si sûr de lui. Bien sûr, elle se sentait révoltée quand elle lisait ce genre d'informations dans les journaux et elle espérait que tout cela se terminerait. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de se battre ; la peur viscérale de faire à son tour partie de ces sinistres victimes semblait plus forte, l'envie de mener sa petite vie tranquille toujours plus importante. L'aventure, ce n'était pas pour elle, elle le savait et plus encore, elle le ressentait profondément. Cependant, elle souhaitait par-dessus tout s'intégrer d'une quelconque manière au monde des sorciers, se sentir vivante et utile, faire partie d'une communauté qui l'accepterait. Sans compter qu'Erwan avait le mérite de lui témoigner de l'intérêt. C'est ainsi plus par faiblesse que par conviction profonde qu'elle lâcha :

- J'accepte.

Le sourire d'Erwan lui valut toutes les récompenses du monde.


	5. Le livre

Disclaime : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Et hop, la suite ! Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le livre**

Le lendemain matin, Emily prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Abelforth et l'habitué du bar qui travaillait à Derviche et Bang comme à l'accoutumée lorsqu'un invité inattendu frappa à la porte à moitié défoncée de l'établissement miteux. Des cheveux blonds très clairs, une haute silhouette assurée et le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune serveuse ne pouvait s'y tromper, Alcide se tenait à l'entrée de la Tête de Sanglier.

Instinctivement, sans même un mot elle se jeta dans ses bras. Cela devait bien faire six mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir et même en le voulant elle n'aurait pas pu cacher sa joie.

- Albelforth, je vous présente Alcide Swan, mon frère Médicomage. Alcide, voici Abelforth, le propriétaire et barman !

Le vendeur à Derviche et Bang esquissa un sourire en réalisant qu'il s'était trompé sur la nature de la relation entre les deux jeunes gens.

- Enchanté, répondit poliment Alcide. J'adorerais avoir l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous mais malheureusement je suis assez pressé. Mily, puis-je te parler ?

- Nous pouvons monter dans ma chambre.

La chambre d'Emily était encombrée d'objets les plus divers et passablement mal rangée, mais Alcide ne releva pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'envoyer ce genre d'informations confidentielles par hibou ? Le hibou aurait pu être intercepté par des sorciers malintentionnés, ils surveillent beaucoup le courrier, tu es complètement inconsciente... Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles mais pas comme ça !

L'expression déçue d'Alcide et son ton presque professoral peina Emily plus que tout au monde, non seulement parce qu'elle recherchait constamment l'admiration de son grand frère, mais aussi parce qu'il soulignait ainsi qu'elle ne comprenait pas tous les rouages du monde des sorciers et qu'elle n'en faisait pas _vraiment_ partie, qu'elle n'aurait jamais les mêmes réflexes qu'eux. Elle détourna les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer et shoota rageusement dans une robe qui traînait par terre pour masquer sa tristesse. Alcide sembla s'en rendre compte et tempéra :

- Ce n'est pas grave Mily, j'ai brûlé la lettre, personne d'autre ne l'a lue, tout va bien...

- J'ai pris ma décision, de toute façon, répliqua Emily, plus en colère contre elle-même que contre son frère.

Elle voulait paraître déterminée, pour qu'Alcide soit enfin fier d'elle, mais son ton était devenu presque agressif, comme une pauvre défense.

- Je t'ai parlé d'Erwan, eh bien j'ai rejoint sa cause. Je l'aiderai du mieux que je peux.

- Cela me paraît très louable, mais... ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi ?

- Pourquoi plus pour moi que les autres ? rétorqua la jeune femme méchamment.

- Mily, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre... répondit doucement Alcide d'un air désolé. Tu sais très bien que, disons... dans certaines situations tu ne pourrais pas te défendre.

- Tout est prévu pour... pour mon cas, balbutia-t-elle.

Son frère venait de lui rappeler en une phrase que malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne serait jamais comme tous ces sorciers. Elle s'assit sur son lit, secouée.

- De quelle manière vas-tu les aider ? reprit Alcide, espérant la faire changer d'état d'esprit.

- Je vais leur faire certaines potions. Et j'ai aussi un manuel d'arithmétique très étrange que je dois étudier.

- C'est une bonne chose. Fais tout de même attention à toi. Sur ces bonnes paroles, excuse-moi mais j'ai tellement de travail que je dois déjà m'éclipser...

Il la quitta sur une dernière étreinte.

- Tu m'offres un café, Emy ?

- Même pas en rêve, Abelforth me tuerait !

Erwan lui adressa son sourire le plus éclatant.

- J'ai trouvé ta dernière potion réellement très bien, continua-t-il en chuchotant et en jetant un rapide coup d'œil circulaire pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Je n'avais que rarement vu un filtre de Confusion avec une couleur rouge aussi vive, aussi jolie.

Emily rougit sans répondre. Déjà, Erwan avait appuyé le mot _jolie_ d'une manière étrange en la regardant. Et en plus, en réalité, elle avait un peu honte. Elle adorait faire des potions et passait énormément de temps la nuit dans sa chambre à réaliser les demandes les plus folles du petit groupe d'opposants à Vous-Savez-Qui, mais elle en délaissait sa seconde tâche. Le manuel _Guide Arithmétique appliqué à la divination et à la vie quotidienne_, par Erin Winshock, reposait toujours sur sa table de nuit. Huit cent cinquante pages pleines de phrases sibyllines et de formules mathématiques toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres qu'elle n'avait pas osé toucher. Elle avait déjà un peu étudié l'arithmancie mais elle avait abandonné depuis quelques années et il ne fallait pas exagérer, là c'était bien trop complexe ! Quant à l'arithmétique, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'y plonger. Erwan lui avait pourtant assuré que cette seconde mission était aussi importante, sinon plus, que la fabrication des potions. Apparemment, on savait bien peu de choses sur Vous-Savez-Qui, mais ce livre se trouvait être l'un des seuls indices restants sur sa manière de penser et de concevoir la vie. Selon les dernières informations venues des espions infiltrés à Poudlard, la bibliothécaire coopérative avait assuré que le jeune Vous-Savez-Qui, étudiant déjà, avait toujours voué une fascination inexpliquée à ce livre, et qu'il l'avait emprunté plusieurs fois, gardé et relu pendant de longues durées. Une piste sur sa façon de réfléchir et donc de planifier ses meurtres pouvait peut-être se trouver là. Et elle, égoïstement, reculait devant quelques pauvres formules ! Elle se fustigea intérieurement. Comme un écho à ses pensées coupables, Erwan renchérit d'une voix où transparaissait malgré lui l'impatience :

- Et alors, tu as commencé le _Guide_ ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Je... n'ai pas eu le temps. Bien sûr, Abelforth se doute de quelque chose et sera d'une discrétion exemplaire donc peu importe qu'il me surprenne pendant que je travaille pour vous, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois le prendre pour un imbécile et ne plus faire mon boulot de serveuse.

Mais combien de temps encore pourrait-elle trouver des justifications pitoyables, pour faire taire à la fois Erwan et sa conscience ? Le jeune homme hocha la tête, compréhensif mais pas dupe.

Le soir même, Emily repensait au regard perçant d'Erwan, ce regard qui la traversait, qui mettait son âme à nue. Ses yeux bleus si clairs et si perturbants, qui l'avaient choquée dès leur rencontre. Elle ne pouvait plus mentir, se trouver de fausses excuses. Résignée, elle laissa tomber l'épais pavé sur son oreiller et l'ouvrit à la première page.

_Prélude_

_Ce Guide a pour but d'enseigner l'Arithmétique à de jeunes sorciers, mais aussi et surtout de montrer à quel point cette matière parfois ardue peut être appliquée à la vie quotidienne et notamment à la Divination, pour rendre l'étude du futur plus mathématique et plus sûre, nous permettre d'avoir accès à toujours plus d'informations sur l'avenir et ainsi se trouver toujours plus préparés et moins surpris. _

Emily haussa un sourcil à ces mots ; dès le début, les idées véhiculées par l'ouvrage lui paraissaient étranges et complètement différentes de sa propre conception de la vie.

_Nous nous intéresserons donc en grande partie à ce que nous appelons classiquement Arithmancie, et je détaillerai les propriétés magiques et divinatoires que peuvent avoir les nombres. Les cinq premiers chapitres de cet ouvrage sont dédiés à la démonstration rigoureuse arithmétiquement du propos que je vais ensuite introduire ; ainsi, ils sont plutôt destinés aux étudiants ayant un certain goût et certaines aptitudes dans ce domaine. Les dix chapitres suivants sont des développements des idées précédentes, accessibles au sorcier lambda intéressé par le sujet de la prédiction du futur et de son amélioration ainsi que par l'Arithmancie._

Le prélude durait encore quatre pages. La jeune femme le parcourut rapidement des yeux, décida qu'elle y reviendrait peut-être plus tard, et sauta au chapitre six. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les mathématiques, les démonstrations et les équations, ce n'était certainement pas pour commencer maintenant !

Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par un paragraphe en particulier :

_Le point entier du chapitre trois est de montrer la prédestination auquel est soumis tout un chacun (se référer au point 3.2.5 pour la démonstration et pour plus de détails). Dès sa naissance, l'individu possède un patrimoine génétique, que même les Moldus ont réussi à étudier, mais aussi un patrimoine mental (plus subtil, comme le montre le terme logarithmique de l'équation ), des tendances décisionnelles, des idées toutes faites et un futur tout tracé. La puissance absolue consisterait ainsi à connaître et savoir décrypter parfaitement ces mystères, pour dénicher les individus promis à un grand avenir, les individus dangereux, ceux à enfermer ou à valoriser. Celui qui parviendrait à cela aurait alors le contrôle sur l'esprit des hommes, sorciers comme Moldus, car ils sont indifférenciés sur ce point. _

Figée d'horreur, Emily se recula presque instinctivement. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait-il adhéré à ces idées ? Difficile d'en être sûr, mais la partie ne s'annonçait pas gagnée d'avance.


	6. La voyante

Désolée pour le retard de publi, problème d'Internet... Je suis maintenant de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La voyante**

Jamais Emily n'aurait cru se retrouver dans une telle situation. Même avec les potions qu'elle confectionnait depuis plus de cinq mois pour le groupe de rebelles, son quotidien n'en avait finalement été que peu bouleversé. _J'ai une vie tranquille, limite ennuyeuse, jamais rien d'inattendu ne m'arrive, alors pourquoi suis-je ici ?_ ne cessait-elle de se demander. Avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait elle-même accepté.

Oui, elle avait donné son accord pour se retrouver à genoux dans la poussière dans une ruelle reculée, un foulard plaqué devant sa bouche pour ne pas tousser, le bras d'Erwan la retenant puissamment dissimulée dans l'obscurité et lui intimant le silence. Le froid persistant de mars la faisait frissonner.

- Elle ne devrait plus tarder, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Courage, encore quelques minutes.

Il fallut moins de quelques minutes pour que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre dans la rue adjacente, la rue Valdebert Maupoint normalement déserte à cette heure-ci. Il ne se passait jamais rien dans ce quartier mi-Moldu mi-sorcier très paisible, de toute façon.

- Surtout, tu ne bouges pas ! lui ordonna Erwan.

Emily n'avait jamais vu son visage si sérieux, ses traits réguliers si tendus par la concentration, et cela l'impressionna suffisamment pour qu'elle reste en place. Erwan surgit dans la rue qui jouxtait leur ruelle, tous les muscles bandés, les mouvements rapides et précis. La jeune femme entendit le bruit mat d'un corps qui s'écroule sur le pavé. L'instant d'après, son complice revenait à ses côtés dans la ruelle, traînant une vieille femme inconsciente sur le sol.

- Ne lui fais pas mal ! protesta Emily.

- Elle ne sent rien, lâcha doctement Erwan en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne pensais pas que Valenna Vilipenda était si âgée.

- Les voyantes sont rarement jeunes, et même les jeunes se vieillissent volontairement pour être prises au sérieux...

De sa baguette, Erwan lança un sort supplémentaire pour s'assurer que la vieille femme resterait inconsciente, puis il lui coupa quelques cheveux d'un coup de main expert, et les ajouta à une mixture épaisse voire visqueuse, le Polynectar qu'ils avaient achevé ensemble la veille.

- Allez Emy, il est temps de montrer que tu n'as peur de rien en avalant ça ! plaisanta-t-il devant la grimace dégoûtée de son acolyte.

La jeune femme s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce à l'idée que son visage ressemblerait à celui, disgracieux, de la vieille femme. Tout du moins pendant une heure. Même si son expression figée de surprise déformait ses traits, il n'était pas difficile de deviner sa laideur. Malgré toutes ses études théoriques sur le Polynectar, Emily n'en avait jamais consommé et même si elle avait lu à de nombreuses reprises que la transformation était douloureuse, elle ne s'attendait à l'impression de feu qui traversa tout son corps pendant un temps qui lui parut une éternité. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle marchait voûtée, prête à prendre la place de Valenna Vilipenda.

- Tu es exceptionnellement, que dis-je, parfaitement... Affreuse, pouffa Erwan. Plus sérieusement, il est temps d'y aller. Tu as travaillé ton accent ? N'oublie pas ses expressions canadiennes toujours surprenantes !

Stressée, Emily se contenta d'opiner du chef. Le groupe d'insurgés qui cherchait à connaître la réalité sur le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui comptait sur elle. Engagée involontairement en tant que seule femme disponible qui pouvait réaliser ce sale boulot dangereux. Il s'agissait de s'introduire dans les bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier ; en effet, ils se positionnaient de plus en plus comme suspects aux yeux des rebelles. Ils publiaient de moins en moins d'annonces de meurtres mystérieux, de plus en plus d'articles douteux contre les Moldus ou les né-Moldus, et paraissaient véhiculer de plus en plus les idées de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il fallait savoir jusqu'où sa terrible influence pouvait s'étendre. Cependant, après de nombreuses recherches, ils avaient vite découvert que les journalistes de la Gazette bénéficiaient tous de protections incroyables voire insensées : des sortilèges chez eux, des gardes du corps pour les plus importants, des logements mis à leur disposition à l'intérieur même des locaux pour qu'ils n'en sortent que le plus rarement possible (ce qui n'était pas rassurant quant à la fiabilité de leurs informations, soit dit en passant)... Difficile de les atteindre à ce niveau. La parade qu'Erwan et ses complices avaient trouvée ? S'introduire dans les locaux du journal en prenant la place de Valenna Vilipenda, une voyante canadienne qui devait être interviewée par la Gazette le jour même, arrivée la veille à Londres.

Il leur fallut peu de temps pour descendre à vive allure la rue Valdebert Maupoint et arriver devant l'entrée des locaux de la Gazette, emplacement qui avait été indiqué à Valenna la veille par hibou. Le bâtiment étroit, haut et aux murs blanchis n'attirait pas particulièrement l'attention, si ce n'est qu'il était impossible d'apercevoir quoique ce soit à travers ses fenêtres, pour une raison mystérieuse sans doute pas indépendante de la magie. Un sorcier à l'air profondément ennuyé et revêche, de petite taille mais musclé, surveillait l'entrée. Il ne leur posa aucune question, attendant manifestement qu'ils s'expriment d'eux-mêmes s'ils avaient quelque chose d'intéressant à dire.

- Bonjour, je suis Valenna Vilipenda et j'ai été cordialement, que dis-je, gentiment... conviée à une interview à la Gazette du Sorcier aujourd'hui.

- Je l'accompagne, ajouta Erwan.

- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, répondit le sorcier d'un ton égal. Par contre, vous (il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Erwan), vous ne pourrez certainement pas rentrer.

- Mais que... balbutia le jeune homme en faisant semblant d'être atterré.

- Bougez pas, j'appelle mon collègue.

Il pointa sa baguette sur sa propre gorge et prononça distinctement "_Sonorus !_".

- EDGAAAAAAR ! hurla-t-il d'une voix si puissante que la fausse Valenna et le vrai Erwan reculèrent instinctivement jusqu'au milieu de la route.

Néanmoins, cette méthode peu subtile présenta l'avantage d'être redoutablement efficace : cinq secondes plus tard, un grand homme à l'allure dégingandée, aussi désabusé que le premier, transplana à ses côtés.

- C'est pour... commença, ou plutôt hurla, le premier garde. Hum, pardon. _Sourdinam !_ Je disais donc, c'est pour l'interview de la voyante, tu sais...

- Je vois. Ils peuvent entrer à condition de faire quelques tests de sincérité, bien entendu.

Emily n'avait jamais pensé à ça et faillit paniquer. Heureusement, Erwan semblait avoir anticipé ce genre d'obstacles et il enchaîna :

- Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas vous déranger et je ne rentrerai pas dans vos locaux puisque votre collègue ne semble pas d'accord, lança-t-il en mimant l'air vexé à la perfection. Quant à Valenna, ses problèmes de santé ne l'autorisent malheureusement pas à être confrontée à certaines substances magiques, dont Sainte-Mangouste m'a fort heureusement fourni la liste suite à des examens approfondis pas plus tard qu'hier.

Les deux hommes le fixèrent stupidement, les yeux vides, comme si la phrase était trop longue pour eux et qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour en assimiler le sens. Erwan profita de leur confusion pour brandir un parchemin long comme deux fois son bras, qui paraissait sorti de nulle part. Après plusieurs mois où ils étaient peu à peu devenus amis, Emily lui découvrait à présent des talents d'acteur.

- Voici le certificat, dûment signé par le meilleur Médicomage de Sainte-Mangouste.

Les deux gardes détournèrent leurs regards stupéfaits d'Erwan pour fixer d'un air béat le parchemin.

- Ma parole Edgar, vise un peu le nombre d'ingrédients qu'on est pas censés lui donner !

- Pour sûr... Regarde, on ne peut lui donner ni Veritaserum, ni... juste ciel, elle ne peut consommer à peu près aucune potion existante !

- On doit la faire rentrer quand même ?

Emily reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

- Je suis venue du Canada exprès, je me faisais une telle joie de vous parler de moi et de mon dernier livre _Voyage au fond de la Divination_, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous... Vous avez la réputation de journalistes brillants et même si je ne donne jamais d'interviews, je serais heureuse de faire une exception pour la Gazette du Sorcier, lâcha Emily d'une traite.

- On peut faire l'interview à l'extérieur des locaux ? suggéra Edgar.

- Et où donc ? Dans un endroit forcément moins sûr, plus dangereux pour notre journaliste seul et potentiellement désarmé ! Tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas le droit...

- Mon père Reyes de Phalpophie Vilipenda disait toujours que le risque doit être bien mesuré, raisonnable et calculé... ajouta inopinément la fausse Valenna.

Emily s'entoura les épaules de son châle pourpre pour se donner une contenance. Elle ne sut jamais si son discours avait fait son petit effet ou si Erwan avait lancé aux gardes un sortilège de Confusion informulé aux gardes, toujours est-il que l'instant d'après, Erwan lui disait au revoir et elle se retrouvait jetée seule à l'intérieur des locaux sombres de la Gazette du Sorcier. Paniquée car elle n'avait pas prévu de s'y trouver sans Erwan. Une jeune femme timide et hésitante, manifestement une stagiaire (ou plus simplement esclave) la guida le long d'un couloir interminable recouvert de moquette jusqu'à un escalier puis le premier étage, dans une petite salle miteuse où deux chaises et une table constituaient le seul mobilier. Néanmoins, une cheminée où brûlait un feu chaleureux ajoutait un peu de confort. Une persistante odeur de renfermé envahissait l'endroit.

- Notre salle d'interview, lui annonça la stagiaire. Notre journaliste ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Elle ne lui proposa pas de s'asseoir mais Emily prit la liberté de s'installer le moins mal possible sur l'une des deux chaises. De toute façon, elle avait découvert lors de ses recherches préliminaires que Valenna Vilipenda faisait de nombreux caprices inexpliqués, et cela devait se savoir à la Gazette, donc personne ne s'en étonnerait particulièrement.

À peine plus d'une minute plus tard, un minuscule vieil homme très sec à l'air calme et posé, sans émotion déchiffrable, débarqua dans la pièce.

- Madame Vilipenda, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, annonça-t-il d'un air pompeux et convenu.

- Mademoiselle, corrigea immédiatement Emily. Vous savez comment nous les femmes nous sommes sensibles à ce genre de détails.

- Je comprends. Je suis Hector Fidgy. Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il s'assit en face d'elle, et étala sur la seule petite table bancale de la pièce un nombre impressionnant de plumes, d'encres de couleurs différentes et de parchemins, dont certains portaient déjà des inscriptions. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche qu'il avait déjà dégainé sa plume et commençait déjà à laisser courir sa main pour couvrir le parchemin d'une écriture inégale qu'Emily ne déchiffrait pas. Si tous les journalistes étaient comme ça, elle comprenait mieux la qualité inégale des informations qu'ils véhiculaient. Il levait parfois la tête pour l'observer d'un regard inquisiteur mais ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressé par ce qu'elle aurait à dire.

- Depuis quand étudiez-vous de la divination ? se résolut-il finalement à demander.

- Oh vous savez, c'est une passion qui remonte à mon enfance...

- Très bien, très bien, continua le journaliste sans écouter la suite, sa plume remplissant toujours le parchemin d'inscriptions illisibles. J'ai appris que vous aviez de mauvaises relations avec votre mère ? reprit-il peu de temps après.

Emily resta bouche bée ; bien entendu, elle avait entendu parler de ce fait lors de ses recherches sur la voyante, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le journaliste lui pose la question si directement, si tôt dans l'entrevue, sans aucune subtilité alors qu'il savait sans doute que c'était un sujet sensible. La jeune fille réfléchit intensément. La vraie Valenna, avec son caractère manifestement mauvais, ne se serait sûrement pas laissée faire.

- En effet, mais je ne suis pas venue parler de ça. Je pensais que vous vous intéressiez sincèrement à la divination et à mes travaux.

Elle pensait qu'elle aurait un minimum gêné Hector Fidgy, mais celui-ci resta impassible et continua inlassablement à écrire sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, soulignant des mots en rouge d'un air concentré et prenant tout son temps.

- Votre dernier livre _Voyage au fond de la Divination_ possède des passages incompréhensibles. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Emily ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond. La mission s'avérait encore plus pénible que prévue, pour une raison qu'elle n'avait même pas imaginée.


	7. Les allégeances suspectes

Et hop, voilà la suite ! Comme d'hab, l'univers HP appartient à JKR, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les allégeances suspectes **

Au bout d'une demi-heure épuisante d'interview avec Hector Fidgy, qui lui posait toujours énormément de questions mais ne paraissait absolument pas intéressé par les réponses, Emily sentit le besoin de prendre une pause. Le journaliste n'arrêtait pas de fixer avec insistance ses tics nerveux au lieu de l'écouter, ce qui la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. En plus, elle avait promis à Erwan de sortir des locaux de la Gazette d'ici un quart d'heure à cause de la limite d'effet du Polynectar et elle n'avait toujours rien découvert de probant, si on exceptait l'incompétence de certains travailleurs à la Gazette. Si elle ne bougeait pas maintenant, sa mission serait un échec complet. Le fait qu'Hector Fidgy n'ait manifestement même pas pris la peine de lire le livre de Valenna avant de l'interroger ne contribuait pas à la mettre de bonne humeur. Il lui semblait qu'à la place de la voyante canadienne, elle aurait été passablement énervée.

- Pensez-vous que les trolls aient un rôle à jouer dans la divination ? Il paraîtrait que des recherches révolutionnaires ait mis en évidence une certaine...

- Monsieur Fidgy, cette entrevue m'enchante et j'aurais aimé la prolonger, mais mon emploi du temps est chargé. Je suis désolée mais il faut que j'aille retrouver mon assistant. Puis-je... passer aux toilettes avant ?

C'était la seule idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour se promener un peu seule dans les locaux sans paraître suspecte. Son ton avait sonné particulièrement brusque et malpoli mais le journaliste se contenta de hausser un sourcil indifférent sans paraître s'en formaliser.

- Oui, bien sûr. De toute façon, j'aurai assez de matière pour mon article, je vous remercie.

Emily se demanda un instant quel genre de contenu aberrant et irrespectueux il mettrait dans son article, mais l'occasion de s'éclipser était tellement belle qu'elle se précipita hors de la pièce sans relever.

- Les toilettes sont au deuxième étage au fond du couloir à droite, il faut un mot de passe pour que la porte accepte de s'ouvrir. Il suffit de dire "pureté". Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, madame Vilipenda.

- Mademoiselle, corrigea sèchement la fausse Valenna une nouvelle fois. Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

En sortant de la salle d'interview miteuse, elle marcha le plus lentement possible dans les couloirs en regardant partout autour d'elle ; fort heureusement, son apparence de vieille femme l'autorisait à la lenteur. Mais elle trébuchait à chaque pas, et la peur d'être découverte la tenaillait encore plus que dans la petite salle à l'écart de tout. Elle voyait partout des journalistes ou des stagiaires pressés qui se bousculaient, portaient des missives, écrivaient, discutaient, buvaient du café. L'atmosphère aurait pu être très agréable mais ce n'était étrangement pas le cas, et Emily eut une impression d'hypocrisie et de malaise généralisé. Absence de sincérité, absence de confiance. Un flot ininterrompu de personnes occupait l'ensemble de l'espace disponible, et l'endroit paraissait nettement sous-dimensionné par rapport au nombre de journalistes à accueillir. Le couloir bondé présentait toutefois l'avantage non négligeable que personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle surprit plusieurs fois des "Mais c'est pas grave, efface ça, ajoute ça, le chef sera content !", ce qui ne la rassura pas. Elle passa devant un homme et une femme d'âge indéterminé, des articles plein les mains, qui discutaient à voix très basse avec animation.

- Mais arrange-toi pour qu'il ait l'air coupable ! Je sais que nous n'avons pas de vraie preuve, mais trouve quelque chose de crédible ! Ou sinon la somme que Cassidy nous a promise nous passera sous le nez. Je t'assure que...

L'homme se tut brusquement lorsqu'Emily passa en face d'eux. Des journalistes corrompus, cela n'avait rien de particulièrement surprenant ni de particulièrement réconfortant. Mais cela ne constituait nullement une preuve qu'ils servaient Vous-Savez-Qui. Il fallait chercher plus loin.

La fausse Valenna finit par atteindre péniblement le deuxième étage. En héritant de l'âge de Valenna, Emily avait manifestement aussi hérité de ses problèmes d'articulations et elle se maudit de ne pas pouvoir se lancer un sort d'apaisement. À peine moins peuplé que le couloir du premier, celui du deuxième étage s'avéra une nouvelle épreuve et l'enquêtrice en herbe atteint le fond du couloir et la porte des toilettes sans avoir rien appris de très nouveau.

- Pureté.

Elle se sentait stupide à prononcer ce mot de passe devant la porte close des toilettes, comme si Hector Fidgy s'était payé sa tête, et d'ailleurs elle trouvait ce mot de passe étrange et insensé. Pureté de quoi ? Pureté dans les idées ? Pureté... du sang ?

La porte s'ouvrit tandis qu'une petite sorcière ronde en sortait d'un pas vif. L'agencement des toilettes n'avait pas plus de sens que le mot de passe qui y menait, et tout cela ressemblait à un labyrinthe. Fatiguée, troublée et inquiète, Emily prit le temps de s'appuyer quelques secondes contre un lavabo, observant son reflet devenu immonde et distordu. Dans le miroir, elle voyait comme par magie une horloge à l'ancienne, un coucou qui lui rappelait que dans cinq minutes elle devait être sortie de ce bourbier.

Soudain, elle entendit deux voix ; les deux personnes chuchotaient mais dans le silence on pouvait à peu près percevoir ce qui se disait. Impossible d'en découvrir l'origine dans tout ce labyrinthe avec des murs, des portes et des tournants, mais Emily pouvait distinguer les mots échangés, sans doute deux journalistes :

- Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois d'enlever ce genre de phrases, ça ne passera jamais !

- Mais j'aimais bien la sonorité. _Ces fameux Moldus... _J'allais continuer avec une assonance en f, je pense.

- Alors tu mets fumeux, fumier, foutoir, foutriquet, fou... Fou tout court, f... je ne sais pas ! Mais tu mets quelque chose d'un minimum négatif.

- Je sais, je sais. Et c'est quoi la politique à l'égard de Maximus Dusseme, déjà ?

Emily s'écrasa et se replia contre le mur avec l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de se trouver là en cet instant, paniquée.

- Coupable. Tu l'accables de tous les maux.

- D'accord. Je sens qu'il va encore falloir inventer, je n'ai pas eu mon autorisation d'enquête. Et de toute façon, comme à chaque fois avec ces sujets sensibles, je n'aurais rien trouvé de tangible.

- Que veux-tu, c'est difficile le métier de journaliste en ce moment...

- Et les exigences du Maître qui nous complexifient encore le boulot ! Bon, je m'y plie de bonne grâce, mais ceux qui se rebellaient au début... Ils sont devenus... bizarres, non ?

Cette fois, Emily n'avait plus le choix ; enquête ou pas, si elle ne sortait pas d'ici quelques secondes, elle risquait d'être découverte et elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau dans ce cas. Le... Maître... Vous-Savez-Qui... Et ces histoires de collègues devenus "bizarres"... La Gazette était sous les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui. L'ignoble visage de la vieille voyante la fixait toujours dans le miroir comme si elle la surveillait, comme si elle lisait en elle. Terrorisée, Emily sortit en courant des toilettes, claquant sûrement la porte un peu trop fort, et se fondit de nouveau dans la foule du couloir.

Partir, partir... Courir... Ses articulations et en particulier ses genoux la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Premier étage, rez-de-chaussée, porte d'entrée, délivrance. Rendez-vous avec Erwan dans une ruelle adjacente, retrouver son chemin. La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à aligner des pensées cohérentes.

Elle avait dû pas trop mal gérer son temps parce que la transformation inverse commença alors qu'elle déboulait à peine dans la ruelle où l'attendait Erwan. De nouveau, la douleur insupportable, mais cette fois, la sensation rassurante de retrouver son propre corps, que tout redeviendrait normal. Elle était si perturbée qu'elle aperçut à peine la véritable Valenna Vilipenda, toujours inconsciente et allongée à même le sol dans un recoin de la minuscule allée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait enfin des éléments concrets et indiscutables à raconter à Erwan et qu'une fierté sans nom avait envahi son cœur à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le jeune homme inquiet qui lui faisait face et attendait son compte-rendu. Elle voulait tout lui raconter, pour lui dire à quel point elle avait réussi, elle voulait enfin lui dire, elle voulait qu'il soit enfin fier d'elle, qu'il lui dise "Merci, tu as été indispensable..." Elle l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps, ce moment. Mais il n'était pas si beau que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Toujours vêtue des vêtements de Valenna, trempée par une averse impromptue, encore terrorisée par ce qui s'était passé dans les locaux de la Gazette, elle se ressemblait pas à une héroïne qui venait de réaliser une action incroyable. Elle paraissait juste pitoyable. Le mélange d'émotion intense et d'épuisement non moins intense fit qu'elle s'écroula, en larmes.

- J'ai réussi... parvint-elle à articuler.

L'instant d'après, elle sentait que les bras d'Erwan l'entourait et qu'elle perdait conscience.

_Emy écroulée sur moi, je sens toute la tension de ses muscles retomber brusquement lorsqu'elle perd connaissance dans mes bras. Je la regarde, et elle est un peu trop petite, un peu trop frêle et fragile pour le secret que je lui ai demandé de porter, pour la mission que je lui ai demandé d'effectuer au péril de sa vie. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlent de son front, et ses doigts s'agitent encore dans un tic nerveux. Je prends le temps de jeter tous les sortilèges de confusion et d'oubli que je connais sur la vieille voyante encore inconsciente, et je m'éclipse, Emily calée sur mon dos comme une charge supplémentaire dans ma vie, un bonheur supplémentaire dans mon cœur. _


	8. Les lendemains d'exploit

En m'excusant platement pour le retard sur ce chapitre... je vous promets d'être plus régulière..

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Rappel : Emily vient de se déguiser en vieille voyante star d'un jour pour infiltrer la Gazette du Sorcier et découvrir à quel point ils sont liés à Vous-Savez-Qui.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Les lendemains d'exploit**

_- Donne-moi une bonne raison, murmura Rogue, une seule bonne raison de le faire, et je te jure que je le ferai._

(Rogue à Sirius Black, _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_)

Emily reprit lentement conscience avec la désagréable impression d'émerger d'une gueule de bois, la tête lourde et les idées peu claires. La réalité lui revint par bribes, les souvenirs de sa mission réussie aussi. Cependant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer où elle se trouvait. Elle sentait des draps propres et frais sur son corps courbaturé, un grand lit confortable... Elle se redressa brusquement, pour découvrir une chambre complètement inconnue, spartiate et à la décoration très sobre, mais agréable.

- Je vois que tu es _enfin_ réveillée !

La jeune femme se tourna vers la porte, où elle aperçut Erwan dans l'encadrement, souriant et au meilleur de sa forme, une tasse de café fumante bien engageante à la main.

- Comment ça _enfin_ ? se renfrogna Emily.

- Tu as dormi presque douze heures d'affilée. Comme ton pouls et ta respiration restaient réguliers, j'ai décidé que tu ne risquais rien et qu'il valait mieux te laisser te reposer.

- Douze heures ! Mais... Travail... Abelforth... La Tête de Sanglier !

- Je sais, je sais. J'ai envoyé un mot d'excuse à Abelforth pour lui dire que tu étais malade. Ce qui n'était qu'un demi-mensonge d'ailleurs, si on considère le teint absolument atroce que tu avais hier.

- Je ne te remercie pas, lança Emily qui commençait à reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour percevoir la moquerie.

- Tiens, je t'ai fait le café ! s'exclama joyeusement Erwan en lui donnant la tasse.

- Et puis-je savoir où je suis ?

- Chez moi.

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis avant de m'emmener chez toi et de me faire dormir dans ton lit ! s'insurgea soudain Emily.

- Du calme l'hystérique. Déjà j'aurais eu du mal à te demander ton avis, tu étais inconsciente. Ensuite, ce n'est pas mon lit, c'est la chambre d'amis, répliqua Erwan.

Il avait levé les yeux au plafond mais paraissait plus amusé qu'agacé.

- Ça doit être grand chez toi alors, renchérit Emily qui voulait faire oublier son accès de paranoïa (comment diable avait-elle pu croire qu'Erwan l'avait fait dormir dans son lit ?).

- Plutôt. Sale histoire d'héritage, comme souvent.

- Tu me feras visiter ?

Emily avait beau ne pas avoir les idées très nettes, elle sentait que les détails à propos de l'héritage et de la famille d'Erwan le rendraient triste et qu'il valait mieux les éviter - du moins pour le moment, car sa curiosité naturelle finirait bien entendu par prendre le dessus.

- Bien sûr ! répondit le jeune homme enthousiaste.

- Je peux tout de même savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmenée chez toi et pas à Sainte-Mangouste ?

- Tout d'abord parce que je n'aime pas les hôpitaux. Ensuite parce que tu n'avais visiblement rien de grave, tu étais juste sous le choc et tu avais juste besoin de repos. Enfin parce qu'ils t'auraient fait subir plein d'examens complémentaires qui n'auraient rien eu d'agréable et qui auraient été capables de détecter que tu avais pris du Polynectar.

- Et alors ? Prendre du Polynectar n'est pas interdit par la loi !

- Bien sûr que non, mais c'est suffisamment suspect. Les honnêtes gens n'ont pas souvent l'occasion d'en prendre. Et on ne sait pas à qui on peut faire confiance, on ne sait même pas si Tu-Sais-Qui ne surveille pas Sainte-Mangouste.

Encore une fois, elle se sentit bête. Comme si dans le monde des sorciers elle ne pourrait jamais connaître et comprendre tous les détails, tous les tenants et aboutissants. Encore une fois, innocemment et sans même le vouloir, Erwan avait visé juste, avait évalué la situation avec finesse, et elle en avait été incapable. Et elle se haïssait pour ça, elle se sentait tellement inférieure. Oui, comme si elle était inférieure par nature à tous ces sorciers qui comprenaient si naturellement des choses qui toujours lui échappaient.

- Ton café va être froid ! commenta Erwan d'un ton plus léger.

Il devinait une tristesse soudaine chez son interlocutrice mais ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi, et voulait changer de sujet. Une fois le café bu, Emily s'employa à raconter sa mission, les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier, les journalistes, ce qu'elle avait découvert. Les mots qui se déversaient si naturellement l'apaisaient enfin, et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

oOo

_Au XII__ème__ siècle, Bridget Wenlock, une célèbre arithmancienne, découvrit les propriétés magiques du chiffre sept. Ses théories sont toujours d'actualité, et le chiffre sept intervient dans de nombreux arts divinatoires auxquels je ferai référence. Par exemple, dans le tableau de prédiction suivant qui montre les tendances d'un individu lambda à la délinquance, le sept apparaît plusieurs fois sur la diagonale, ce qui prouve une..._

Inutile au possible dans la situation actuelle. Emily soupira et continua à parcourir les pages du _Guide Arithmétique appliqué à la divination et à la vie quotidienne_, sûre que quelques indices devaient se cacher dans ces montagnes de paragraphes illisibles. Liée par sa promesse à Erwan de continuer à fouiller dans l'indigeste manuel, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ; depuis un mois, elle avait même lu certaines démonstrations d'arithmétique et avait commencé à étudier le sujet. Elle atterrit à la page 637 par hasard.

_Le fait que nous soyons prédestinés dès notre naissance ne doit pas être perçu comme injuste ou inacceptable, pas plus que comme une source de malheur. Si nous acceptons notre destin, il est tout à fait possible d'être heureux tout de même. En revanche, aller contre ses prédestinations peut être une intense source de destruction, et peut même être considéré comme un comportement suicidaire. En effet, les individus finissent toujours par agir comme ils le doivent, plus ou moins consciemment, plus ou moins volontairement, et plus ou moins dans la douleur, mais ils y arrivent toujours. La seule liberté qu'ils peuvent avoir est d'avancer ou de reculer cet instant._

Emily s'arrêta net dans sa lecture pour réfléchir. Elle venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait profondément dans les théories exprimées par ce livre. L'idée d'être prédestinée ne la perturbait pas énormément, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas accepter cette conception de la vie, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était jamais, à aucun moment de l'ouvrage, fait mention de la _morale_. L'auteur justifiait entièrement toutes les horreurs du monde avec la simple théorie de la prédestination. Si un individu était prédestiné dès sa naissance à commettre des actes atroces, alors il serait normal qu'il les commette effectivement. Même les crimes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pouvaient être justifiés de la sorte, en considérant que depuis son enfance, c'était son destin d'en arriver là. Et jamais l'auteur ne remettait cela en cause ou ne s'insurgeait.

Elle ferma violemment l'énorme livre et le jeta presque rageusement par terre, dégoûtée. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Erwan. Et même peut-être à Alcide, toujours source de bons conseils.

oOo

Deux semaines plus tard, Emily avait repris sa vie normale de serveuse à la Tête de Sanglier. Erwan lui demandait beaucoup moins de missions pour le compte du petit groupe d'opposants à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, car il disait vouloir lui laisser du repos après sa performance en tant que Valenna Vilipenda. Et en effet, Emily se sentait tellement faible qu'elle appréciait de longues nuits.

La seule chose qu'elle avait à réaliser ce soir-là était un filtre régénérateur à la Mandragore, opération certes un peu délicate mais qui ne lui prendrait pas trop longtemps vu le nombre de filtres similaires qu'elle avait déjà concoctés. Elle était en train d'ajouter l'ingrédient clé, la Mandragore, lorsqu'un léger _plop_ caractéristique du transplanage retentit derrière son dos. Elle se retourna vivement pour découvrir Erwan à genoux derrière son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

La réponse à sa question apparut d'elle-même lorsqu'elle s'approcha : Erwan soutenait un grand homme blond qui se tenait la jambe en lâchant de temps en temps quelques gémissements de douleur involontaires. Sa jambe pissait salement le sang sur le tapis et sur le sol de la chambre d'Emily, et elle ne put retenir un cri d'horreur qu'elle étouffa le plus vite possible. Le corps d'Erwan avait été aussi un peu meurtri par endroits, mais ce n'était absolument rien à côté de ce qu'avait subi l'autre homme.

- Je te présente Benjamin Flet. Nous étions en mission lorsque quelque chose a mal tourné... Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui lancer tous les sortilèges de guérison nécessaires, j'avais juste besoin d'un endroit calme pour le faire, et oh... Emily, je suis désolé, j'étais paniqué et ta chambre est le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé.

Bouche bée, Emily hocha bêtement la tête, incapable d'articuler un mot. Elle fixait toujours la main de Flet, serrée inutilement contre sa jambe blessée, le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie et les larmes que l'homme pourtant fort ne parvenait pas à retenir.

La guerre venait de prendre un autre tournant.


End file.
